Typically, cameras include a film roll chamber for retaining an unexposed roll of film and an adjacent exposure gate which allows light to enter the camera in order to expose the film passing through the exposure gate along a film transport path. In most cameras, a light baffle positioned within the exposure gate diffuses the entering light to prevent the premature exposure of the film roll contained in the film roll chamber.
The light baffle operates most effectively in so called "normal" lighting conditions. However, in extreme lighting instances, such as bright sunlight, it is possible that stray light will not be effectively baffled and will enter the film roll chamber, thereby fogging portions of the film roll contained therein.